


My Night With Spiderman!!

by nursal1060



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May left Peter alone, Begging, Cannon Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Deadpool /Spider-Man, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool loves Spiderman, Drabble, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Teasing, Teenage Spiderman, Underage Sex, Virgin Spiderman, Yaoi, pov deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade gives Spiderman his first taste of intimacy, and enjoys watching the teenager's reactions  under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Night With Spiderman!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 1am Spideypool short that I wrote while I was trying to sleep.  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave kudos/comments X3

“Ah...aaaah...AH! W-Wa-AH!! ...ah...AH…”  
Oh my fucking goodness, he was so cute, nothing sarcastic about it. You pounded deeply into your crush and your hero, Spiderman, and he was laying on the bed, accepting each and every thrust.  
Best day ever.  
His real name was Peter Parker, and you honestly couldn't believe how young he really was under the mask. You should've known that the high voice he had was from puberty, but damn. The boy was hot. A super~ hot sixteen year old.  
You also couldn't believe he didn't care about your fugly mug. After all, he invited you into HIS room (it was adorable and so fucking nerdy) while his aunt- whatever was it- was out for the evening. He made sure to undress your top in the sexiest, most childish strip tease you’d ever seen, and kiss you.  
Even if your face looked like crap, Peter didn't seem to care.  
That only made you harder and more lustful.  
“Ow...OOOOOOOH...Wade… I-I…”  
It was music to your ears to pound into him and hear his fucking gorgeous voice escape his lips through his broken pants. Heh, pants.  
You hadn’'t asked Peter if he was a virgin before you started, but the way he buckled and sounded under you, you guessed he was.  
You were the fucking luckiest guy on earth. You popped Spiderman’s cherry, and you could spread that news around later.  
For now though, your hardness didn't matter at all. You didn't care if you got off tonight or not. You wanted Peter to get off. It was the least you could do after ripping off his Spiderman tights and fucking him in his costume.  
You couldn't help it: he was SO cute.  
Peter was on his back and his legs were over your shoulders. What a view. Spidey was quite well-endowed for being a midget.  
“Oooh...Wade...D-Deadpool...p-please!!”  
His incoherent begs made you focus. You had him so~ close. You had to tease him.  
“Mmm~? About to cum already~? Fast.”  
Peter was heaving, his cheeks were bright red. Definitely a virgin.  
“D-Deadpool!! I-I’m…”  
“Nuh-Uh-Uh!”  
You had cupped one of your hands around his member and looked him in the eye. You didn't let up on the thrusting though as you traded him again.  
“If you're so eager~ say something to make me squeal like a middle school girl with a boy band crush.”  
He couldn't hold on, but you made sure he wasn't going to cum yet, oh no! What was the fun in that?  
“Uuuuuh...W-Wade…”  
“Come on Spidey~”  
You almost sang in his ears. You wanted to hear from him. Something he never told anyone before.  
A few angled thrusts with your hips was all it took to get the magic words out of Peter’s sweet, pink lips.  
“AAAAH! OOOH! I LOVE YOU, NGH!!”  
You knew he did, why else we he let you be his first. You could see how turned on he was, it was cute.  
“Oh~ yay! Now, cum for me, Spidey.”  
You sounded so fucking cheesy. It took one final deep thrust to hear the sweetest moan of the entire evening pass his lips.  
“WAAAAADE~!!”  
He sounded like a fucking girl but about a thousand times hotter. Once he came, you finished, incidentally around the same time as he did, you pulled out.  
He was a masterpiece, covered in milky-white goodness, lying with his face exposed and his costume all dirty. Wet dream come true.  
“God you're fucking hotter than those Victoria Secret babes.”  
You kissed him on the forehead as he came down from his sexual high, and his moans got calmer and sleeper.  
Shit, you fucking loved this boy, this man.  
You didn't fucking know which he was but for sure, you made Spiderman a real man.


End file.
